Koburakomandā no sairin
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: After being banished for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto has grown tired of being the worlds punching bag. The world forsook him to a childhood of pain and suffering, now he will see that the world kneels before him. Cobra will rise again and failure is not an option. Hail Cobra!
1. Rise Of Cobra Commander

**KNG sighing in…**

 **Ayo whats good with all you people its ya boy KNG back at it again with a new fanfic Koburakomandā no sairin(The second coming of Cobra Commander). While the title of the fic is self explanatory to anyone born before the 2000's but to all the youngins out there this is a fanfic where Naruto is a decedent of Cobra Commander the main villain of the GI Joe series. The start will be partly the same as my flagship fic The Sith Reborn but with many major differences. So as per the trend with my stories Naruto gets banished after bringing back Sasuke and he finds something that changes everything.**

* * *

 **Rant: Ok so as a lot of my readers know im a guild leader and that most of my time goes into my guild but heres where the problem lies. Most of my officers expect for me to plan every event that the guild has to when they know damn well that each officer is over a part of the guild (Roleplay, player vs player, player vs everything, discipline...etc) and I know those two know what is expected of them but no with them its "KNG you have to do everything, KNG its your fault that members leave, KNG you should do this, KNG you should do that, its all your fault that, that happened". No its not just my damn fault its also your fucking faults too, don't try to pin all of this shit on me. YOU know what the fuck your expected to do, you know damn well that if you you want to get a raid group together you have my permission in advance to do so, or you can come to me and ask me to do an all call in guild chat for an raid group to be formed. They say "oh there's not enough Role play events you should do something." Well when you joined the guild I did state that we are a light rp guild meaning we don't have a lot of rp even maybe 3 or 4 a month. Then yesterday 7-11-16 both of them invite me into a group telling me that they are leaving, and that I don't know how to lead a guild and that they are also going to try to steal active members. To which I responded do as you like its not like I can talk you out of leaving nor am I going to try. And you know the asshole out of the two said that I give up to easy. Bitch did I give up when when the guild almost died, did I give up when their were members leaving, did I give up when I had to cut my play time in half when I had to deal with real life problems. No! I didn't, I did what ever I could do to keep the guild I've been successfully running my guild with little to no help for you or your friend. I'm the one that goes out to look for new members, not you or your friend, I don't ask either of you to do much aside from what your expected to do. I'm the one who has to organize raid group, im the one who recruits new members, im the one who plans the rp events, im the one who actively looks for guilds to ally with, I'm the one who helps other members if they ask for it not you or your friend. The asshole of the two wouldn't have even reached officer status if I knew he would do shit like this. Then this bastard says that I don't care about my members, I deeply care about my members other wise I wouldn't be so understanding of anyproblem them have, they know they can come to me if they have something on their mind of simply want to talk. You can even ask a few members I've covered for them when they've done something. But I don't care for any member is willing to leave the guild is someone whispers sweet nothings into their ear. So yes by all means you can have them, I wont even bat an eye when they leave, I don't demand loyalty, and I don't demand respect like you two do, I EARN the loyalty and respect of my members. This is why MY guild has survived for nearly a year despite every bump in the road, every motherfucker that wanted to see the guild fall. You say you we're a guild leader at one point but from the time you were an officer in my guild, you didn't display not one skill that a guild leader should have. Your easy to anger, another officer rightfully called you asshole and you threaten to kick her. And when I private message reminding you that your rank doesn't have permission to kick people from the guild with the advanced permission of me or my second in command. I could have kicked you right then and there because of your reply. You know threatening the guild leader is a fast way to get you kicked out of a guild. And what do I have to be scared of your just another keyboard warrior, "I'm not a person you want to make an enemy out of". Bitch please I has gang members that don't like me and im supposed to fear someone who threaten me over then internet. Get over yourself your all big and bad over the internet, but when it comes down to it, if I see you in real life you'll act like we're friends.**

 **Sorry about that I just need to get that off my chest that shit had me pissed off.**

 **So with out further ado lets get it… after this.**

* * *

 **KNG: this ones going to be a good one I can feel it**

 **Nekesti (Naruto from The Sith Reborn): Lets hope that this Naruto isn't as inconcomitant as the original cobra commander.**

 **Cobra commander (same voice as cobra commander): how dare you insult my grandfather you insufferable whipped ingrate.**

 **Nekesti: Im not whipped!**

 **KNG and all the other Narutos: YES YOU ARE!**

 **KNG: now since you in denial you can do the disclaimer or I'll tell Tayuya.**

 **Nekesti: KNG owns not one thing from Naruto or GI Joe, they are both own by their respective owners. I nor KNG or any of the copies of me will repeat this again.**

* * *

 **Key**

"Sith" speech

 _"Sith" thoughts_

" **Sith" voices of higher beings**

 _ **"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**_

* * *

The final judgment was made as Naruto stared out with nothing but horror in his eyes as the judge declared him guilty of trying to murder that emo-bastard Sasuke Uchiha. During the retrieval mission when he had finally caught up with Sasuke at Valley of The End, Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't want to come back to Konoha and he would come back unless he was forced to.

Naruto had no other choice but to fight him and beat the crap out of him in order to bring him back. It wasn't his fault that he was forced to use a Kyuubi enhanced Rasangan to make sure that Sasuke would remain still on their trip back to Konoha.

As soon as he had entered the gates covered with blood that was his and Sasuke's, the anbu had immediately come and taken Sasuke away while Sakura had yelled at him about how she had asked him to bring back Sasuke not try to kill him. After she had screamed out how she hated him and never wanted to see him again and ran off after Sasuke, another pair of Anbu came and told him he was to appear before the council at once.

He wasn't even allowed to go to the hospital for treatment first, not that they would have treated him anyways. Once he had gone up to the Hokage Tower and into the council chambers he was immediately accused of attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi, with said shinobi being the one we all love to hate, Sasuke Uchiha.

He had seen the many looks of disgust and hate on almost each and every one of the council members' faces. He had tried to defend himself against the charges, however it was futile at best, especially with the amount of bias against him. Tsunade who was also there tried to defend him against the charges, but it was to no avail. The council had simply assumed too much power during the time it took for Tsunade to be convinced to come back and become the new Hokage. Every time she tried to point out something good about Naruto the council would just come up with some outlandish tale to counter it. Tsunade was however, able to get the council to lower their greatly wanted execution of Naruto to a banishment order.

As the self-appointed speaker of the council, civilian and shinobi halves, Aiko Haruno (no one tried to stop her from claiming her position for fear that their eardrums would burst) proclaimed with a sneer "Demon, you have until midnight to pack up your things and leave." Many of the council members from both halves looked at Naruto with smirks, happy that the demon that they hated for so long was one step closer to having its life cut short. Sure they were only banishing him, but later on they could always hire assassins to come after the boy and finish him off. It wouldn't be too hard either, especially now that his dream to be Hokage was broken.

At first Naruto simply wasn't able to believe what he was hearing. It soon sunk in however, that he was banished for a crime that he was being falsely accused of, by the very village he had sworn to protect.

Soon, Naruto began to grow angry, and as he did so he felt that anger quickly turn into hate start rising up inside of him. He restrained himself from lashing out at the bastards on the council he didn't want to give the council the final bits of fuel needed in order to execute him.

" **Sucks doesn't it, you loyally served in the villages military and protected the ones who would rather spit on your grave then to show you a sliver of kindness then when you hope that your actions overweight their hate for you they cast you out of the place you risked your life for time and time again. Makes you hate the way this world is ran doesn't."** a squeaky voice whispered from beside the blond.

As he left the council chamber Aiko purposely let him hear her next words "Furthermore the law made by the Sandaime Hokage, about speaking of the Kyuubi's status is no longer in effect. So my fellow council members let us now spread about the truth about the Kyuubi to the younger generation, and let them learn of the dangers of that demon brat."

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened at what she said and Tsunade immediately jumped up and said "What the hell, you can't do that, only the Hokage has the right to change the laws of a previous Hokage, and there is no way I'm gonna let you fucking bastards tell anyone about Naruto and the Kyuubi." Aiko merely smirked at Tsuande and retorted "Oh, but I can, and I have, you see we of the council now have more power than even you " _Lord Hokage_ ". All you really are is just a formality that we need to keep around so that we can keep appearances up. After all this still is one of the 5 Great Hidden Villages, so it wouldn't do if we had no Kage." After that Aiko snapped her fingers making ANBU appear all around. Aiko smirked and said "Now, unless you want to find yourself injured to the point of no return I suggest that you shut up, and go along with whatever I say."

Just as Tsunade was about to go and start yelling at the Haruno's impudence Naruto spoke up "It's okay baa-chan, let her do what she wants." When Tsunade and Aiko heard his defeated tone there were two completely different emotions running through them. While Tsunade felt her heart break upon hearing Naruto speak in such a defeated voice, Aiko felt pure joy at hearing the sorrow in Naruto's voice. She either missed or ignored the vengeful glare the blond shot her way.

"See, even the demon brat agrees with me, so I suppose there's nothing more you can do Tsunade" Aiko said in a mocking voice. Tsunade grit her teeth and gave out a soft " _damnit_ " before deciding to get Naruto out of the room. Grabbing Naruto, Tsunade shunshined out of the room and into her office. Knowing that Naruto was still injured if the dripping blood was any indication, Tsunade started to heal him at once. As she was healing him Jiraiya came into the office through the window. "Tsunade, I just heard what people are saying the council did to Naruto, have they really done it, have they really banished him?" When Jiraiya finally noticed that Naruto was also in the room and was now even more depressed than previously, Tsunade glared at him and said "If I wasn't healing Naruto right about now, I'd beat the crap out of you for being so insensitive."

" **Its people like those councilors that make you hate the world you live in doesn't it kid."** the voice whispered again. Naruto looked around but he didn't see anyone but Tsunade and Jiraiya but he nodded anyway. **"Dont bother looking for me, I wont show myself while your still in this village. But why just sit back and just hate the world but not do anything, when you can bring the world to its knees and rule it like it should be ruled, with an iron fist your iron fist!" the voice yelled**

 _'Ya she's(Dont lie you've mistaken cobra commanders voice for that of a woman's before) right maybe I should rule this world with a fist of iron.' Naruto thought_

"Sorry, I didn't know he was in the room, but seriously have they really banished Naruto?" "How do you even know about that, only a few minutes have passed since they decided to do that." "Well, the council came out of the Hokage tower and immediately started shouting out at the top of their lungs about how they had banished the demon brat. I didn't believe them but now that you've apparently confirmed it, it seems as though they've finally won." Jiraiya said this with a sad look in his eyes.

He looked at Naruto and asked "So gaki, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto who had his head hanging down in depression spoke in a low voice "I'm going to change the way this world is ran Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened when they heard him call Jiraiya that. Naruto slowly raised his head to show hate filled yellow eyes. He then yelled "I'm going to lead the world the way it should be lead" Jiraiya smiled at his godson with pride in his eyes and said "Thata boy, Naruto your going to show the world that compassion and understanding can solve any problem" Naruto looked at him like he was stupid. "What the hell are you talking about you old pervert, fuck compassion and understanding im going to bring the world to its knees and rule with a fist of iron. No more understanding, no more mercy, no more compassion, I'm done being the worlds punching bag, now I'm punching back"

Jiraiya then said "I think it's unreasonable how the villagers keep blaming you for their misfortunes; there's simply nothing you can do about it. I guess they've just hated you for so long that it's next to impossible for them to think about you without anger coming out." completely ignoring what Naruto said. The both blonds that occupied the room deadpanned at their idiot godfather/teammate and Naruto decided to just go along with it

"So what your saying is that I should just give up trying to change their minds about me?" Naruto asked slightly angry. "Jiraiya said in response "Yes, in fact I really don't know why you keep trying to gain their favor at all. They've done nothing but treat you like crap yet you still try to make them happy." Jiraiya sighed before continuing "Gaki, I think you would have a much better life away from Konoha than in it."

Naruto fringed trying for one last protest but was quickly stopped by Jiraiya. Naruto was starting to think that his Tsunade hit Jiraiya one to many times and left for his apartment to gather whatever belongings he would be able to carry.

It was almost midnight by the time Naruto was walking towards the gates that would lead him out of the hellhole known as Konoha. He carried a backpack with him that had an assortment of items that he would need in order to survive outside Konoha. There was nothing in the backpack that came from his apartment at all seeing as how it had been burnt down by the villagers in their frenzy upon hearing news of the demon being banished and the law that the Sandaime made no longer in effect.

Word had spread like wildfire to everyone who hadn't known about Naruto's condition(thanks to Aiko banshee powers). Once all of his friends in the rookie 9 and team ten heard about it he had received various reactions from them. Some like Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, and Shikamaru had been understanding of Naruto and had stayed loyal to him. Others had been less than pleasant to him once they learned.

Sakura had been extremely vicious to him once she had heard about Naruto being the jinchiriki of the Kyuubi. She made things quiet clear that she never wanted to see a freak like him ever again while Choji, and Kiba all blatantly said that if they ever saw him again they'd kill him. Shino had empathized with Naruto and treated him no differently than he had before.

Hinata who was usually a kind hearted soul said things that would've caused even Hiashi to faint.

She had yelled at Naruto's haters about how they should treat Naruto has every right to release the Kyuubi to destroy the village. Hinata then turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun when I become the Hyuga clan head he had the support of the Hyuga .Naruto hugged and thanked Hinata which caused her to revert back to her shy personality and pass out. Hiashi walked over to Naruto giving him a nod he toke Hinata from Naruto's arms and shunshined to the Hyuga compound.

Once Naruto was at the gate he turned back and gave one last look at Konoha before he would leave and pictured it in flames. There wasn't anyone at the gate waiting for him due to the fact that he had said goodbye already to anyone that would care about him.

Once he was done Naruto turned and walked out of Konoha, and he never looked back.

* * *

 **20 hours later, 30 miles from Konoha**

Naruto had been running for 20 hours nonstop and he was starting to tire. Hopping down from the branch he was perched on the blond walked into a clearing. There were uprooted trees all around the clearing likely from Temari's wind Jutsu and an unconscious redhead trapped under one of the trees. "You can come out now Anko and Ino, I figured you two were following me for the 5 miles" the blond said while summoning clones to help him lift the tree off of the redhead.

The purple haired snake mistress and the self proclaimed gossip queen stepped out from behind a still standing tree.

"How did you notice that we were following you?" Ino asked

Naruto tapped his nose "Anko smells of snakes and dango, and your wearing to much perfume. I'm not shocked you followed me Ino but Anko your still a Mystery to me"

"I'm not vary well liked in the village just like you and it would only be a matter of time before the council sends me on a suicide mission. So in the lax security caused celebrations going on in the village I decided to abandon ship." Anko said getting a nod from Naruto.

" **Vary well done, you've already gotten three potential allys."** the voice said from Naruto's right.

When the two blonds and purple haired nuke-nin's (just Anko and Ino are rouge) the color drained from Naruto and Ino's bodies "Ga-ga-ga-GHOST" they yelled in fright.

The ghost looked to be about 6 foot even and was wearing a light blue helmet with silver faceplate; light blue collared coat and pants with black undershirt, gloves, holster, belt, and shoes. Red belt buckle and stripes on sides of legs and a red Cobra insignia on chest.

" **Yes yes I'm a ghost the spirit of a once great and powerful dictator COBRA COMMANDER LEADER OF COBRA COMMAND!" the now identified cobra commander yelled in his high pitched voice**

Naruto asked the question that was on every ones mind "Whats cobra command?"

" **What is cobra command! Do they not whisper the name of cobra command the terrorist organization that is hellbent on world domination."**

"Nope never heard of it, the earliest recorded history is from over 1000 years ago everything that happened before that is unknown."

" **No this will not do, you don't even know of the bloodline you hail from, you child are a descendent of the great Cobra Commander"**

"What so your my grandfather or something" Naruto disinterestedly asked while plucking splinters out of the redheads legs and rubbing the medicine that Hinata gave him over the girls wounds before wrapping them.

" **How dare you sound so disinterested, you come from royalty sound amazed!" the enraged ghost yelled**

"I don't see why I should be amazed, your organization was lost to the sands of time and I doubt that I could be consider royalty when you've been dead for 1000 plus years and if I was royalty then I wouldn't have been banished from my village for following orders now would I." Naruto stated more then asked.

" **You are still royalty child in more places then you know. If you want to rule the world you cant do it alone, you need cobra command and cobra command needs a new cobra commander, they need you! Lead Cobra to glory and secede whet I fail. Without the Joe's to foil your plans, you can fail Hail Cobra ahhahahahahaha!" Cobra Commander Laugh**

"Your a real loon case, but beggars cant be choosers so I'll bite where is this Cobra if it still exists?" the blond asked

" **The island country you call the Land of Cobras, is the headquarters of Cobra. Go there and I shall do the rest. But first we must get you out of that horrendous outfit, when we get to the next town find someone to make you new clothing. For now do you have a change of cloths preferably black or a dark color in general"**

"I brought a pair of dark cloths for both me and Naruto-kun. Come on Naruto-kun lets go get changed" Ino said while leading her fellow blond into the trees.

Anko watched to two blonds disappear in the foliage with stunned eyes before she broke into laughter.

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto and Ino walked back in to the clearing with satisfied grins on their face and Ino had a slight limp that didn't go unnoticed by Anko who smirked at the potential teasing material hanging out with these two will give her.

Naruto now wore an all black tee shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots, he also was wearing a black bandana to cover up his hair.

Ino wore a black variation of her normal outfit with high heeled sandals, black bandages, and black wig.

* * *

 **5 days later**

Root ANBU had been tailing Naruto for the past 2 days. They had waited until he was far enough from the village before they were going to put their plan into action. That plan being the capture of one Uzumaki Naruto. As of now the ANBU decided that Naruto was far enough from the village they wouldn't be caught by anyone from it. Only problem was they didn't know they were chasing a supercharged shadow clone that Naruto made when he caught wind of their scent.

Shunshining in front of "Naruto" one of the Root ANBU spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou-sama has decreed that you will join us. We are to now bring you back to the village. Do not try to resist and everything will be much more pleasant."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard them speak. He had heard of Danzou from the old man (Sandaime) and based on what he had heard Danzou didn't sound like a person Naruto would want to be with. Also when he heard the ANBU say that they were going back to the village his anger rose up a bit.

For the past five days he had really been able to enjoy himself now that he was away from the village. In fact, now he couldn't even see why he had wanted to protect that place so bad. He was starting to realize that his life really was nothing more than a living hell inside that village, and now these bastards wanted to take him back to that godforsaken place? No fucking way in hell were they gonna do that!

As he turned around though he saw that he was now surrounded by the Root ANBU. Cursing under his breath Naruto put his hand together in a familiar seal and called out "Kage bunshin no Jutsu". Several clones appeared beside him and Naruto threw several smoke bombs down and enveloped himself and his clones in a smoke screen.

'Damn' the lead Root ANBU thought as he saw several shadows jump out of the smoke cloud and go in different directions. "Split up and find him, use whatever means necessary to bring him down, but don't kill him! Danzou-sama wants him alive." With that the ANBU split up.

As Naruto jumped through the treetops as fast as he could he thought to himself 'damnit, why, why can't they just leave me alone. Aren't they satisfied with kicking me out? No, they probably want to mount my head on pike, or turn me into some mindless weapon. As if I'll let that happen. With that thought in mind Naruto began to increase his speed. He almost slipped when he suddenly received information on from of his dispersed clones. He saw in its memories how the clone was effortlessly killed by two Root ANBU. 'Awww, shit!' Naruto cursed in his mind. He hadn't expected his clones to be defeated that quickly.

* * *

 **With the real Naruto**

Naruto and co were currently on a boat to the land of cobras. 3 days ago Naruto, Anko, and Ino had stopped in a small village in the land of water to find a tailor. When they did they commissioned his services after he finished their clothing and demanded payment, Naruto payed him with a kunai to the face. Naruto now wore a black hood with eyeholes, a red cloak dark over a grey jacket with black strap running across the chest with a red cobra insignia on the center of the clock ,black gloves with red trim, dark grey kama with red trim, dark grey pants w/ black straps on left leg, silver knee pads, black boots.

Ino now wore her hair down, black sun glasses, black plated armor suit with a red Cobra insignia on chest, black gloves with a small metal red cobra insignia on each knuckle, and thigh-high boots.

Anko just got a black version of her normal outfit and dyed her hair black. And the red head that they saved was still unconscious and was wearing the same thing she was wearing when Naruto found her. After killing the tailor Naruto and co "payed" some sailors to take them to the land of cobras.

* * *

 **Back with the clone Naruto**

As he was jumping through the trees he heard a faint whooshing sound that was getting louder very quickly as time went on. Quickly he realized that they were some sort of projectile. He jumped out of the tree he was currently in just as several poison laced senbon struck the tree he was in.

Two Root ANBU suddenly appeared right in the same spot he had been in moments before. They looked around and spotted Naruto hiding in several bushes. He was hiding pretty good, and would have gone undetected by the ANBU had they just been using sight alone. Sadly for Naruto, the bright orange abomination of a jumpsuit he was wearing made him stick out like a sore thumb. One of the ANBU sent a mild fireball at Naruto's location. Jumping from his hiding spot now that he had been discovered Naruto cursed his jumpsuit, knowing that it was all the abomination's fault. Honestly, he knew that one day that jumpsuit might very well be the end of him, he just never thought today might be that day.

The two Root ANBU gave chase as Naruto tried his best to flee. They both began sending various sorts of nonlethal ninjutsu at him in order to render him unconscious. Naruto was able to dodge a good amount of their attacks, but he could only dodge for so long before he would begin to tire. His weariness started to show when the two Root ANBU began hitting him with their attacks more often. It was a good thing that Naruto had a high tolerance for pain, as some of the attacks were very painful, nonlethal, but painful.

Eventually more ANBU showed up to assist their allies, and it wasn't long before Naruto was running from six instead of two Root Anbu. The Root Anbu had to give Naruto credit to his large stamina though, as he had been running from them for two hours. Sure he looked exhausted, but still, impressive stamina.

As Naruto continued to run from his pursuers his pace began to slow down. The ANBU noticed this and decided to capitalize on it. They knew that there was a cliff up ahead. and they planned to corner him at it. Once they reached the cliff, Naruto backed up as far as he could while the Anbu blocked off any means of escape save for jumping off the cliff. Naruto couldn't believe this! Here he was trapped like a cornered animal. The ANBU approached warily now, aware that he might unleash the Kyuubi's chakra if provoked.

As the ANBU neared Naruto backed up until he was at the cliff's edge. 'Shit, what the hell can I do now?' Naruto questioned to himself. He really didn't want to go with the ANBU. Naruto then looked over the cliffs edge (which was really high up) and into the far away forest below and thought whether it would be better to jump off or go with the ANBU. Quickly calculating the options in his head, he knew which was the better option. Jumping off the cliffs edge he surprised the ANBU/idiots who had honestly thought he would never do that.

Eyes widening they tried to stop him only for the effort to be futile. All they could do was watch as the boy Danzou so greatly coveted jumped to his seeming demise. One of the ANBU then asked "Sooooo, what are we gonna tell Danzou-sama?" The Root ANBU squad leader panicked and said in a worried voice "We'll look at the bottom to search for his remains. Hopefully the body will be intact enough for Danzou-sama to use. If not, it'll mean all of our heads." The other ANBU grew stiff at that and immediately set out for the bottom of the cliff to search for Naruto's body.

Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he tried to get up. He was sure he had a few broken ribs and maybe a broken arm or leg. Blood dripped from numerous wounds all over his body and his lungs seemed to be at their braking point as it was really hard for him to breath. Once Naruto was up he tried walking in some random direction not really knowing where he was going. Pain filled up his entire being as Naruto struggled along. Briefly he wondered why he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra healing him at all before pain once again enveloped all thoughts.

Naruto trudged forwards slowly, dripping blood as he walked. He noticed this and swore in his mind. 'Fucking great, now I'm leaving a trail for those dipshit bastards to follow.' Naruto knew that there wasn't any point in trying to cover up his tracks. He was just going to have to face them when they came. In the meantime he could still try and find a good place to hide. He continued walking even though he had no idea where he was going, his sense of direction having been completely thrown off by the ANBU's kidnapping attempt.

Eventually he was forced to stop walking as the pain in his body had just become too much. He had made it out of the forest and into a clearing before, exhausted to the point of death, Naruto fell face forward onto the ground. He stayed like this for a few minutes as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto then with some effort lifted his head up to see what was ahead of him. He saw that he was facing the very same cliff wall that he had jumped off of. 'Son of a bitch!' Naruto swore in his mind furious that he had come to a place he had already been, just at a lower height this time. Slowly, against what his body told him Naruto forced himself to get up.

His anger was giving him strength as he moved. That years of abuse at the hands of the villagers bubbled up again as his anger started to grow. Just when he had finally gotten up he heard the sound of people shunshining behind him. Naruto turned his head around and saw that he had been found again by the Root ANBU.

The squad leader then spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, your proving to be one very annoying person to chase down. I am only going to offer you one more chance to come quietly before we may do something permanent to you." The squad leader said this with contempt in his voice. After all he could have lost his life if the body had died, and that didn't make him very endeared to Naruto. The other ANBU brought out their own weapons in order to emphasize their leader's threat.

Naruto, whose head was bowed down, was steadily getting angrier and angrier with each word that the squad leader said. Naruto began to hear dark whispers in the back of his mind telling him to give into his the squad leader said all of that Naruto remembered every time that he had ever been mistreated or abused by Konoha. Almost everyone there was guilty of some sort of abuse against Naruto whether it was physical or emotional. The more he thought about those things the louder the voices in his head became, was telling Naruto destroy these fools who dared to threaten him. Naruto was starting to agree with the voice and a malicious smile made its way onto Naruto's face

When Naruto just stood there making no movement what so ever the Root ANBU just assumed that he was giving in. Just as they were about to restrain him, Naruto started to glow. The Root ANBU looked on in fear as Naruto slowly raised his head. They were really freaked out when they saw that his eyes had changed from sky blue to a dark red.

Naruto glowed brighter blinding the Root ANBU. Then they felt massive buildup of chakra and began to panic. The last thing they heard was Naruto say boom and he exploded causing a massive mushroom cloud that could be seen all over the world. They only thing left in a 32 mile radios was a massive crater.

Several Root ANBU crowded around the epicenter of the crater. They didn't show any emotion to the gruesome deaths of their fellow ANBU, well at least not in front of their leader. Danzou looked around with a grimace. He had expected his ANBU to quickly capture the boy and bring him back to Konoha undetected. Instead they were likely atomized by the explosion. He knew that it was Naruto who had done this. He couldn't sense his chakra at all or even the Kyuubi's chakra, but he could sense something that was similar to the boy. He didn't know what it was but he was very interested in finding out. He had his ANBU disperse in order to find Naruto thinking that they would find him. Unfortunately for Danzou he would never see the boy ever again.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **If your new to the fic and you liked it leave a review, it motivates me to write faster and if you haven't read my other fanfics I'll leave likes down below. remove the spaces**

 **w ww. fan fiction / s /108 7123 7/ 1/Th e-Sit h-R eborn**

 **ww w .fan fict ion/ s/ 113 901 12 /1/Th e-Ne w-Si th-Em pire**

 **ww w.f anficti on / s/11 5870 08/1 / Th e-Wi ll-of -De ath**


	2. Update August

**Yo whats up with you ppl, its august and you all know what that means its my birth month i'm not really into celebrating my in the form of birthday parties since i share the same birthday as my great grand mother on my dads side (may she rest in peace). I never got to meet her or i wasn't old enough to remember but my family members on my dads side said that i used have some of the same likes and dislikes as her when i was around the ages 3-10. One of them was that we both loved elephants. I've also never really liked june 5th either but i'll tell that story when that day comes.**

 **I'm sorry about the update taking a sad turn but i just wanted to get it off my chest.**

 **I'm working on a new fanfic where Naruto gets the Rinne Sharingan, i havent decided on the name yet. to be honest I cant really decide on the name so im letting you make the choice for me. I've posted a poll on my profile, if your using the app then you will need to go to the website. I wont be sitting around doing nothing, i will be planning out chapters and writing out chapters each and everyday. one day for planing the next for writing.**

 **Here's the update schedule for the rest of the year not in the order of what will be updated first, second or third.**

 **September:**

Koburakomandā no sairin

Xenomorph no shōkan

The Sith Reborn

 **October:**

The Sith Reborn

The Will of Death

The New Sith Empire

 **November:**

Koburakomandā no sairin

Xenomorph no shōkan

The Sith Reborn

Naruto x Star Wars x fairy tail crossover

 **December:**

The Sith Reborn

Koburakomandā no sairin

Xenomorph no shōkan

 **Also i will be posting another poll after the one that is currently up for what happens next in The Sith Reborn at the end of the month.**


	3. update dec 28th

**yo what's up guys long time no see, I've been gone for a good minute but I'm back like 80's crack. I'm currently working on the new chapter of the sith reborn, XNS, and most of my other stores even the will of death. I'm having a bit of writers block atm tho and I don't want to give you guys a chapter that had no action in it.** **I'm still dealing with some real life problems. also ever since me and my girlfriend have started dating I haven't been able to think up any major ideas for my fanfics. I don't even play video games that much anymore, I prefer taking to her all day long or holding her all day long. is that normal, we both call and text each other constantly all day long and sit on the phone for hours just talking.**

 **I have not abandoned my stories nor will i ever just to prove it i'll give you a small priview of each of the current stories im working on.**

 **The sith reborn preview**

 _ **The personnel of the bridge were standing at attention waiting for their emperor to start his speech, which was being broadcast through out the empire.**_

 _ **"Imperials, Sith, Mandalorian's, citizens, give your emperor your ears. We face a deadly threat, I can not go vary far into detail but the republic has a vary dangerous plant in their possession. This plant is a threat to every living being in the galaxy. While I have not seen the after match of the plague that this plant can cause, but I have heard many horror stories from the ghosts of Sith lords who lived during that time period. I attempted to hold peaceful negotiations with the Jedi council and the republic senate to arrange for the safe disposal of this vary plant but I was meant with laughter and poisoned by a republic assassin. So with a heavy heart I have declared war on the republic and killed their leader. I apologize in advance to the families of the brave troopers who will lose their lives in this war, your families will be compensated if the worse does happen. I hope that we can end this war as quickly as possible so that I can sleep peacefully at night knowing that my people are safe. I will personally lead the attack that will mark the start of the war to minimize causalities. Thank you for your time." Cheers erupted all throughout the empire when the transmission ended.**_

 _ **"Skylrei Give the signal for the armada's to jump to hyperspace."**_

 _ **"At once my liege"**_

* * *

 _ **The will of death preview**_

 _ **As the marines identified the 14 commanders of the Whitebeard pirates one random marine shouted "4 more ships are surfacing." as soon as the words left his mouth 4 ships breached the surface of the water causing most of the marines to panic.**_

 _ **Sengoku broke out into a cold sweat "This isn't good"**_

 _ **The lead ship was anchored next to the Moby dick while the other three were behind the two replica Moby dick's.**_

 _ **"IT'S THE WILL OF DEATH WE'RE FUCKED" some of the marines panicked.**_

* * *

 _ **XNS preview**_

 _ **"Now I know many of you are happy that this might be your last year at the academy but-" Iruka was intercepted by the door to his class room opening and 3 people and one summon walking in one male and 2 females.**_

 _ **The male had spiky yellow hair with black tipped bangs that framed his face. His eyes were blue with serpent pupils , that seemed to pierce through your vary soul. He stood at 6'7 with an athletic build, he had muscles but not enough to make him look like a body builder. He wore a black trench coat with Xenomorph no Shōkan written in black red letters, that left his chest(and 6 pack) exposed showing the two tattoos 血(blood) and 死(death), black cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals. The trench coat was held partly shut by…his… tail?.**_

 _ **The girl was just an inch shorter than the blond standing at 6'6. She had long purple hair that reached her mid back with two black tipped bangs framing her heart shaped face. She had supple lips that most of the males in the class wished they could kill, black slatted pupils and an expression similar to the blond who's are was between her ample breasts (e cups). She wore the same trench coat as the blond but hers was only open enough to show some of her cleavage(she also had a tail), the tattoos on her breast which were the same as the blonds (血(blood) on the right and 死(death) on the other), skin tight shinobi pants and high heeled shinobi sandals.**_

* * *

 _ **New story name pending**_

 _ **An ethereal man watched impassively as a massive 9 nine tailed fox destroyed the village he had a hand in creating. But what really caught his attention was the battle between a blond man and a masked Uchiha fight it out. Normally he wouldn't care about two youngsters fighting but what caught his attention but the masked Uchiha proclaimed to be him. This wouldn't stand how dare the brat claim to be him then lose to a weak Hokage such as the forth.**_

 _ **This brat needed to be taught to respect the dead and not to use another mans name and reputation when he didn't have the power to back his claim.**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha had no living equal and he'd be damned if some weakling tarnished his reputation, he had no trouble doing that his damn self! But he knew that he couldn't kill the brat himself, he could haunt him for the rest of his natural life but he'd been there and done that, its not as fun as you think after doing the same thing for 30 years(Being best friends with a man married to an Uzumaki brought out the prankster in him).**_

 _ **So when he saw the forth Hokage summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn child, Madara saw the perfect opportunity to off the brat**_

* * *

 **Those are the main ones im working on right now but marry Xmas and happy new years**


End file.
